Pushing Boundaries (ON HIATUS)
by CalzonaQuotes
Summary: AU! This fanfic takes place in the early 1950s. Callie is a musician who is pushing the social conventions of what are expected of young women during this decade. Arizona is a college student at UW Seattle who moved across the country post WWII. Can they figure out their feelings for each other, or will the society around them make their choice for them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever. Be nice. Also, lots and lots of constructive criticism will be gladly appreciated. :-) Have a super awesome day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

* * *

Taking a seat in one of the front rows of the large classroom, Arizona Robbins cannot help but look up the steep rows of seats that are behind her. The classroom was beginning to fill up, but she began to feel slightly intimidated because she was the only woman in the room. There was certainly more women at this University, but she had no inclination to become a teacher or nurse like most of the other women here. She had always been driven to become a doctor, ever since she played 'doctor' with her friends in the backyard when she was young. She had a passion for helping people, but in a different way than the rest of her family.

Her professor walked in the door and immediately began his lecture. Arizona couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by her professor. This was her first college course, and on top of that stress, she was on the opposite side of the country from her family. She knew absolutely no one in Seattle, and her nerves were starting to get to her.

Her lecture was over in a blur and as soon as she knew it, they were all filing out of the large lecture hall and out to the commons area. The blonde followed some of the men to a lab room and took a seat closest to the door. She nervously took out her notebook, ready for their lab lecture to begin.

Three men sat down at her lab table next to her. Each one of the men eyed the blonde up, surprised that there was a woman in their anatomy class. Arizona looked up from her notebook and saw the man across from her staring at her.

"New here?" The man staring at her said. He smiled as he took his textbook out of his backpack.

"Is it that obvious?" the blonde retorted. She nervously played with her hands in her lap.

"Well, you look like someone has scared the dickens out of you. I'm Mark. Mark Sloan," the man said back to her holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you. And yes, I'm new. Very new, in fact, first day here," she said as she took his hand in her and shook gently.

"Welcome. If you need a tour or anything, and I mean _anything_, let me know," Mark said back to the blonde as he continued to smile at her. There was something about that man that made Arizona uncomfortable. He was obviously very good looking and any other woman would be drooling at the sight of him. Arizona, however, was not drawn into his blatant flirting. She moved her eyes to the other two men sitting at her lab table.

"Sorry about him. His _girlfriend _fought with him this morning, so he's trying to flirt with anyone that is moving to get back at her. I'm Jackson Avery, by the way. This is Alex Karev," the handsome man stated. Jackson took one more look at Mark who was still eyeing the blonde up. "Oh it's going to be a long semester."

The three of them laughed as the professor started talking loudly over their conversation. They all became silent and immediately began taking notes from the professor's lecture. Arizona wrote in her notebook as quick as possible to keep up with what the man in the front of the lab was saying.

Arizona's hand was sore from all the writing at the end of class. As everyone was packing up their textbooks and notebooks into their bags, Mark moved around the table and came up to Arizona. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her. She put her bag over her shoulder and looked at him quizzically.

"Have any plans this Friday night?" the taller man asked her. He followed her as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Nothing more than studying. I don't really know anybody here yet," the blonde stated. She immediately wanted to take back that statement. She wasn't doing anything that night, but she wasn't sure she wanted to spend her free time with Mark Sloan. Arizona immediately began to walk a little faster, secretly hoping to escape before he said anything else to her.

"How about you come out with us? The boys and I were planning on going dancing with their ladies, and I need a date," he said hopefully. He walked a little faster and joined the quicker pace that the shorter blonde had set.

"What about your girlfriend?" Arizona said back to him quickly.

"We broke up this morning. She won't mind," he shot back to her just as quickly. "Come on! You said yourself that you don't know anyone, so this will give you a chance to make some new friends and have a little fun. Meet the locals. I promise I'm a good dancer," he pleaded to her with a wide smile.

They walked for a couple more seconds before Arizona slowed down and turned to Mark besides her. "Fine," she simply stated. She began walking again towards her dorm room.

Mark did not follow the blonde. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8!" he shouted down the hallway. He looked around at the numerous students that were staring at him. "What?" he said loudly as he walked away.

Arizona was not so sure about her date with Mark. She wasn't quite sure why she had even accepted the date with him. She didn't want to pass up the opportunity to make new friends in this city where she knew absolutely no one. She could see why someone would think Mark Sloan was attractive though. She wasn't used to men blatantly flirting with her. Her father was a military man, and he was very strict while she was growing up. She was not allowed to date, and he had been especially strict after World War II, not that she really wanted to date after what happened.

The blonde walked through the door to her dorm room and immediately sat down on the bed. She let out a sigh as she thought about her first day at UW Seattle. She spent the night with her nose in her textbooks, and sleep came easily to her that night.

Friday came a lot faster than Arizona had expected. After her latest class ended, she walked back to her room and began looking through her closet for something to wear. She was slightly nervous. This was her first date, after all. Too bad it had to be with Mark. She cleaned up, put her dress on, and put her makeup on for her night out. At 8 o'clock, she ran to the front doors of her dorm building and saw Mark hanging out of the driver side window of a 1950 Chevrolet Deluxe Coupe.

"Let's go!" he yelled to her as she ran to the car and slid into the backseat. Seated next to her were Jackson and his date, and in the front seat was Alex and his date.

In the car, the boys talked loudly as Arizona sat silently in the backseat. She smiled politely to the girl that sat next to her and yelled, "Hi. I'm Arizona."

"April. It's nice to meet you!" the redhead yelled back to her over the rowdy boys. "And this is Izzie in the front seat."

As Mark parked the car in a parking lot, Arizona could hear loud music playing in the building to her right. They all unloaded from the car and made their way to the loud building. Mark held out his arm for the blonde to take, and she reluctantly took it. They all walked into the loud building and Arizona was taken back by the sight that she way. The large room was filled with tables and multiple couples dancing out on the dance floor. A band was playing swing music at the back of the room, and a bright spotlight was highlighting a spectacular trumpet solo that was being played. This was a shock to Arizona. She had grown up in a small town, and she never got to go to any place like this. Couples were dancing vigorously out on the dance floor and she couldn't help smiling when she saw men lift their dates in the air and across their bodies.

"Come on, we're going to find a table," Mark said loudly into her ear. Arizona nodded and followed him through the club. They were seated in a room that was partially enclosed so that it was not as loud as the rest of the club. The room was beautiful. There were plush looking couches on two sides of a large table. Mark turned back to her and said, "I know the owner. So that means I get to take the people I feel are important into this room. It's more…intimate."

Arizona shivered at his last words. She forced a smile and a small laugh. She looked around to the other men and women in the room as they were ordering their drinks. The blonde ordered water and sat on the couch next to the others. "So, how did you get your name? Arizona. Like Arizona, the state? That's not a common name," Mark questioned as he placed his arm around her on the couch.

Arizona looked around and saw the other couples chatting away, not paying any attention to them at all. She looked back to the tall man that was waiting for her to answer. "Long story. It's sort of a family name. Not one I like to tell," she replied as the waitress set all of their drinks on the table in front of them. Arizona grabbed her drink and sipped her water.

"Fair enough," Mark said as he took his drink off his table. He sipped a dark liquid out of his glass. The two were silent for a few moments. "So where are you from?"

"Originally, Maryland. Moved out here for school," Arizona replied. Nervously sipping her drink. Talking with this Mark, whoever he was, made her very uncomfortable.

Expecting her to talk more, but receiving silence in return, Mark said, "Okay, fine, don't talk. Will you at least give me one dance?" He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Arizona took it hesitantly. A wide smile grew on Mark's face. He motioned for the others in the room to follow them. He led the blonde onto the dance floor. A new band was getting ready to play.

"I don't know how to dance," Arizona whispered into Mark's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you," he said. He took her left hand in his right and he placed her right hand on his left shoulder. He continued to place his left hand on her waist. "Just follow me. You'll catch on," he said smiling.

Arizona looked up into his eyes and gave him a forced smile. The band on the stage began to play a slow song and Mark began to sway to the music. She followed his movements to the music. The song had a slower pace, which the blonde was grateful for.

The singer on the stage began to sing, and Arizona's head shot up to the stage. In the spotlight was a beautiful Latina woman singing a soulful blues song. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the woman on the stage. The Latina's voice captured her undivided attention, and she had completely forgotten that she was dancing with someone else. She only tore her eyes off of the singer when she felt a heavy foot stepping on her small foot.

"Ouch!" the blonde yelled as she stopped dancing. She stepped away from Mark, but he only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. She resumed her dancing position with the tall man and immediately brought her attention back to the enthralling woman on stage.

Arizona wasn't sure why she was so taken back by the woman on stage. She was obviously beautiful and had an amazing voice, but the blonde felt drawn the woman on stage. Something she could not put into words. Just as Arizona was contemplating this, the Latina's eyes moved down and met Arizona's eyes across the dance floor. The blonde felt uncontrollable butterflies when the other woman met her gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Most people would be uncomfortable holding onto someone's gaze that long, but the blonde wasn't. She felt a connection to the woman on stage…. '_A connection to this woman?' _she thought. _'You don't even know who she is!"_

Realizing what she was thinking, she shook her head and looked back at Mark. Mark was looking down at her questioningly. He lowered his head and his lips met Arizona's. This caught the blonde off guard. She was caught up in her thoughts about the woman on stage. She couldn't possibly be drawn to this mystery woman on stage, could she? She'd never gotten butterflies like she'd gotten just from the Latina's gaze. Mark's lips quickly took her out of her thoughts. The music died out and the room was silent for a second between songs. Arizona immediately pulled back from the kiss as soon as the music stopped.

Arizona removed her hands from Mark's shoulder and hand. She needed to get away from him. She needed to process what just happened. "I need to use the ladies room," she told him as she scurried into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she placed both hands on the sink leaned into them. _'What just happened?_' she thought. April and Izzie walked into the bathroom a couple moments after Arizona. When hearing the door open, Arizona quickly stood up straight and pretended to straighten out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.

"Why did you run away so fast? Did Mark pull something on you? I can have Jackson talk to him?" April asked. Arizona could hear the concern in her voice. Izzie walked around the both of them and began checking her hair in the mirror.

"No, it's fine. He just caught me off guard. There's no need to get Jackson involved. I'm just not used to this," Arizona answered after a moment. She turned at walked back to the door without saying another word.

April looked to Izzie through the mirror and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like her," was all Izzie could say as they all made their way back to the dance floor.

To Arizona's disappointment, the beautiful Latina was not on the stage anymore. '_How long had she been in the bathroom?_' she thought as she scanned the room for the woman that was just on stage. Her eyes darted to the bar and she saw the object of her attraction sitting at one of the chairs at the bar. Without thinking, Arizona made her way to the bar and she stopped a couple feet away from the dark haired woman on her right. Arizona ordered another glass of water from the man behind the bar. She took a seat at one of the chairs at the bar.

"Hey," the dark haired woman said over the music that was playing. "I saw you were dancing with Mark. Not the best idea." The Latina took a sip of her drink and gave Arizona a big smile.

Arizona was not sure if she knew how to speak. Somehow she mustered up the strength to say, "Why?"

The Latina moved from her seat and took the seat that was next to the blonde. She looked over to Mark and back into Arizona's eyes. "You just don't want to get caught up with that guy. He likes to break a lot of hearts."

"You know this from experience?" Arizona said nervously. Her eyes grazed across the Latina's features. He beautiful brown eyes were staring into Arizona's blue eyes. Arizona felt that if the dark haired woman smiled at her one more time, her heart might jump right out of her chest.

"Not really. I'm the one that broke his heart. He's not really my type," the Latina said. She giggled as she took another sip of her drink. "Joe, the owner, lets me sing a couple of songs here every Friday night, so I get to see Mark's new girl each week. I have to say, none of them looked quite as uncomfortable as you."

The Latina smiled again and Arizona's knees almost gave out from underneath her. She pulled her eyes away from the dark haired woman's gaze and found Mark again. Mark scowled as he saw the two women talking. It was obvious that he was unhappy that the Latina was talking to the blonde. She looked back to the dark haired woman. "H-he just caught me off guard," the blonde stuttered.

The Latina turned around to look at Mark. She gave a sarcastic wave to the man and he rolled his eyes. She turned back to Arizona. "A woman of few words, I like that. You better get back to your man. He looks a little angry," the dark haired woman said as she walked around Arizona and towards the door. She stopped and quickly turned back. "What was your name?" she said over the music.

"Arizona," the blonde replied.

"Hmm… I like it. Goodnight, Arizona," the Latina said as she turned her back to the blonde and began towards the door again.

Arizona sat staring at the dark haired woman as she walked away. "Wait!" she yelled as she got up from her chair and walked quickly towards the other woman. "You didn't tell me your name," Arizona stated.

The Latina turned her head, but continued walking. She laughed and said, "I guess that just means you have to come back and see me again, doesn't it?" With that, she walked out the door and out into the dark night.

Arizona stood staring at the door for a moment. She had never met anyone as intriguing as the woman that she was just talking to. After a couple more moments, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mark's friends were all walking towards the door getting ready to leave.

"We're leaving," Mark said to her and he walked past her. Arizona quickly followed Mark and his friends out the door. Once in the parking lot, Mark grabbed the blonde's arm, signaling that he wanted her to stop. Arizona's eyes met his. She could tell he was not happy. "You do not want to get mixed up with that woman," was all he said as he walked away from her.

The entire drive home, all Arizona could think about was the mystery woman. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the Latina looked, and the magical smile the dark haired woman gave her. Butterflies filled her stomach and she couldn't help but smile while she was thinking about this woman. She didn't know what all these feelings meant, but she knew she needed to get to know the other woman. Once the blonde got back to her dorm, she waved everyone goodbye and made it to her room. Going to sleep that night, she could only wish that she would dream about the beautiful woman she met that night.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. Leave reviews. I'm going to do at least one more chapter, but I might do more if at least one person tells me to do more. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, a little shorter than the last. I promise there is much more Callie in this chapter! Didn't know exactly how I was going to explain Arizona's name in this chapter because Pearl Harbor would have happened after her birth if this story is taking place in 1951. So, it might not be historically accurate, but go with it. :-)**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Arizona rubbed her eyes and walked to her bathroom. She splashed water on her face in hopes of washing the last bits of grogginess from her body. Images from the night before invaded her mind, and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of the mysterious young singer she met the night before. Before getting too caught up in her thoughts, she glanced over at her clock. It was nearly noon. She had never been able to sleep this long while living with her parents. Her father and brother were military men. They believed in schedules almost as much as they believed in their country. Arizona made her bed and got dressed. She spent most of the day studying, but nothing could keep her attention for too long. The blonde kept rereading the same paragraph over and over again without it actually sinking in. The Latina she met the night before kept invading her thoughts.

As then sun began to set, Arizona could not study any longer. She quickly did her hair and walked out of her dorm. She walked down the street in the direction of the club she was at the night before. She wasn't exactly sure why she thought it'd be a good idea to go back there, but she was hoping she would possibly bump into the woman from last night. She walked block after block until she came to the entrance of the bar. The blonde took a deep breath and entered the dark room. She glanced over all of the people that were in the room, but not finding who she was really looking for.

Sitting at the bar, Arizona ordered a soda. She sat sipping her soda, eyes alertly scanning the room. Minute after minute passed, and the blonde was convinced that it was a stupid idea to even come back. Finishing her soda, she looked up at the bartender who was cleaning up some glasses right in front of her.

He look up to her and said, "You're the girl from last night. You came here with Mark."

"You caught me," she said. She smiled and looked down at her empty glass. She pushed it towards the man behind the bar. "That woman. The one I was talking to last night. The singer. Does she only perform here on Fridays?" she asked hopefully.

Joe took the glass that Arizona pushed towards him and he began to wash it. "Yes ma'am. She performs a couple nights a week at different bars and clubs. Why do you ask?" the man said as he began to wipe down the counter to the left of Arizona.

"Oh, no reason. We just talked last night," there was a long pause, "I'd like to hear her sing again."

Joe gave Arizona a little smirk as he continued to wipe down the counter. He filled a couple of drinks as people came to the counter, but came back to the blonde when no one else was waiting. "Just watch out. She's a trouble maker and a heartbreaker." He placed another soda in front of the blonde. Just as the blonde was about to pull some money from her purse he cut her off, "It's on the house."

Arizona smiled at him. "Thanks," she said as Joe walked to the other side of the bar. She was caught up in the fact that Joe had basically said the same thing to her as Mark did the night before. She wondered why Joe would be warning her about this mystery woman. _'Heartbreaker? I just want to talk to her, that's all,' _she thought as she finished her soda. She stood from her chair at the bar and began walking out the door. She waved to Joe and gave him a small smile as she walked out into the cool night air. She shivered slightly and crossed her arms across her torso to try and hold in some heat.

She was convinced that it was silly for her to go searching for the Latina. Something about that woman had her intrigued, though. She needed to know more about her. She had never felt more drawn to anyone else in her life. _'I just want to know her name,' _she thought over and over again. Obviously the mysterious woman wanted the blonde to come see her again, but Arizona wasn't sure what that meant.

The blonde walked on the sidewalk in the direction of her dorm. Each time she passed another bar, she listened closely to the music that was coming from inside. She listened carefully for the voice that involuntarily gave her goosebumps across her entire body. She passed a group of buildings, but to her disappointment, she did not hear the Latina's sultry voice.

Just as she had given up, a voice from behind her said, "You know, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be walking around a city like this at this time of night."

Arizona stopped in her tracks. She recognized that voice. She turned around and saw that the Latina from the night before. She was standing outside of the building she had just passed. Her heart began pounding wildly in her chest. "What are you doing here?" she said to the dark haired woman. She couldn't help but smile and show off her dimples at the sight of the woman before her.

"Just finished my set. It was fun, but then the guys in there started getting drunk. Had to come outside to take a breath before the guys got too handsy," the Latina said. She took in the sight of the blonde before her, then looked around to see if anyone else was around. "Why are you out here alone? Where's Mark?" The Latina giggled slightly at the thought of Mark.

The blonde looked down at her feet. She was slightly embarrassed by the truth. "I was…uh…." she took a deep breath, "I was looking for you, actually. Mark isn't here. He told me to stay away from you, actually."

The dark haired woman laughed at the confession that the blonde just made. "Of course he would tell you that," the Latina said. She began to walk around the building they were standing in front of. She turned back to the blonde, who had a confused expression on her face. "Well, are you coming?" she said as the motioned for the blonde to follow her.

Confused, Arizona followed the woman towards the back of the building. She saw stairs that led up to the roof of the building and she followed the dark haired woman to the roof. Once on the roof, the Latina pulled Arizona over to the front of the building. Arizona was in awe. Looking out into the night sky, they could see lights lit up across the Seattle skyline. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I like to come up here when things get a little too rowdy down there," she said as she pointed towards the bar beneath their feet. "It's a nice place to clear your head." The Latina placed her hands in her pockets. She looked over to the blonde and saw that she was shivering. She shrugged it off and handed it next to the woman beside her. "Here. You look frozen."

"But you'll…" Arizona started.

"I'll be fine," the Latina cut her off. She smiled a wide smile and the other woman couldn't resist. The dark haired woman watched as Arizona slipped the jacket on.

"What's your name? You said I'd have to come see you again, so here I am," Arizona said quietly as she looked out into the night sky. She'd never mention it out loud, but she was grateful that the mystery woman lent her the jacket. The heat from the jacket, the heat from the woman who was previously wearing it, washed over the blonde's body. Her eyes left the night sky and turned to the woman standing to her left.

"Calliope. Means music, which I find appropriate enough. Most call me Callie, though," the woman said to the blonde. She held out a hand for the other woman to take.

"Well, nice to meet you, Calliope," Arizona said as she took Callie's hand. When their hands met, she could have sworn that electricity was flowing throughout her body. She couldn't concentrate on anything besides the small amount of contact that she was sharing with the woman in front of her. She had never felt anything like this before. She didn't know what was happening, but when Callie let go of her hand, Arizona was saddened by the loss of contact.

Callie took a seat on a bench behind them and motioned for Arizona to sit. "So, Arizona, right? Like the battleship or the state?" She watched as the blonde followed and sat beside her.

"Battleship," Arizona replied. She was impressed that the other woman would guess that. "My grandfather was the captain on the USS Arizona. In the 1933 earthquake in California, they helped aid the survivors. He died helping nineteen people. Everything my father did after that was to honor that sacrifice. Then the bombing happened…"

Callie continued to stay quiet long after Arizona had stopped talking. The look on Arizona's face kept the Latina from asking any more questions about the subject. "I'm sorry," Callie said as she looked into the blonde's eyes. They sat in silence for what felt like forever.

"It's okay," Arizona said after a while. "Your voice really is amazing."

"Thank you," Callie said as a blush began to form on her cheeks. "This music I sing in the clubs isn't quite my style though. I just sing what the people want to hear. They don't really want to hear a girl with a guitar singing about how much she doesn't need a man in her life," she said. They both chuckled.

"I'm sure people would listen to you, regardless of what you sing. You're amazing," Arizona said to Callie, not quite meeting her gaze. She could feel her cheeks become red by this confession.

Callie didn't reply. She just looked into the other woman's eyes. Her eyes darted from the blonde's blue eyes down to her pink lips. She leaned in slowly, ready to take the other woman's lips in hers. Callie subconsciously licked her lips a few centimeters away from Arizona's. Callie could hear the blonde's breathing become more rapid, and she felt the other woman begin to lean slightly towards her.

"Hey! Who's up there? Get down from there!" a man yelled. The women saw a light shining their way and they immediately popped up from their bench.

"Come on! We're going to get in trouble," Callie whispered loudly. She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her towards the stairs at the back of the building.

Arizona quickly followed Callie down the stairs at the back of the bar down to the street again. Both women giggled as they ran towards the front of the building. A silence fell upon them after their laughter died out. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably be getting back to my dorm," Arizona said as she and Callie stopped in front of the bar. Callie only nodded in return.

"Can I walk you back?" Callie replied after a couple seconds.

Arizona nodded and they both turned to walk towards the dorms. They walked a couple blocks in silence. "You dated Mark?" Arizona asked they began walking down another block.

"Only for a little while, until I realized that I was just another one of those girls he'll just use and throw away. He doesn't treat women how they should be treated. So I dumped him before he could get what he wanted. Probably why he hates me so much now," Callie replied.

Arizona was entranced by the woman next to her. Every moment she could get, she let her eyes wander from Callie's eyes down to her lips and her neck. Her olive skin beautifully reflected the moon's glow. The beautiful black dress the Latina was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places. All Arizona could do was listen to the dark haired woman talk because she left the blonde speechless.

They crossed the grass and found the sidewalk that led to the door of the dorms. Callie walked Arizona up to the doors. "Thanks for walking me back," Arizona said as she turned to face Callie.

"It was no problem. My pleasure," Callie replied as she gave the other woman a bright smile. She began to walk away, but turned back to the blonde in front of the door. "Hey, Arizona?"

"Yes?" the blonde replied.

"Can you give Mark a message for me?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Sure," Arizona said.

Callie slowly walked towards the blonde. She stopped close enough to Arizona to feel the warmth radiating from her body. She could hear Arizona's breath catch when Callie stepped this close to her. Callie grabbed the lapel of the jacket with her left hand, and cupped Arizona's cheek with her right hand. She pulled Arizona into a soft kiss. It was slow, and gentle. Both women felt like fireworks were radiating from each of their bodies. For Arizona, the world stopped. The only thing that existed in that moment was the woman in front of her. Callie pulled back after a couple of seconds and withdrew her hands from the other woman's body. She began to walk backwards with a smirk on her face, leaving the blonde by the door.

"Goodnight, Arizona," Callie said as she began to turn her body to walk away. She turned and walked back down the sidewalk the two had just walked. She tried to hide the wide smile that the kiss had left on her face.

Arizona hesitated. She was unsure of how to form any coherent words. Her lips still tingled from the sensation that had just been placed on them. She moved her fingertips up to her lips and touched them gently. "Goodnight," she whispered once she was finally able to find words.

There was no way she was going to pass on that message to Mark.

* * *

**Satisfied? Arizona kissing Mark in the last chapter was totally icky. Arizona kissing Callie, much more satisfying! Please leave reviews! This is my first story and I want constructive criticism on how I can get better. Reviews will also help me determine how much longer I want to continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies (and gents?). Here's another chapter for you! I know what I want to do in the next two chapters sort of, so this chapter was kind of a struggle to get me to where I wanted them to be in chapter 4.**

* * *

Arizona was caught up in thought as Mark, Jackson, and Alex walked through the lab room door. She looked up across the table to Mark, who looked disgruntled. He furiously began transcribing the words on the chalkboard into his notebook without looking up at the blonde sitting across from him. Arizona, as well as the other men at her table, could feel the tension in the air between them. They sat through the entire class period without saying a word to each other. When the professor was done with his lecture, Mark grabbed his things and was the first one out the door.

Arizona looked from Jackson to Alex. "He's still angry about Friday night?" she said as she gathered her things and placed them in her bag.

"It's an ego thing. He just really doesn't like that woman. Mark thinks he can get any girl he wants. He couldn't get Callie, and now he can't get you," Jackson said as he began walking out the door.

Alex followed Jackson out the door, but turned back just before he was out of sight. "We're going out again on Friday, if you're interested. Mark won't be there. You might actually have some fun," Alex said.

"I'll think about it," Arizona replied as she left the room. She left the lab and walked to the library. She walked down the aisles looking for books pertaining to a research paper she needed to write. After grabbing a few books, she found an empty table near the back of the library. She dropped the books onto the table and began sifting through all of the information, looking for anything that could be useful. Hour after hour passed, and she rubbed her temples to help ease the headache that was slowly forming behind her eyes.

Hour after hour passed and before she knew it, the library was closing. She checked out her books and retreated back to her dorm room. She silently wished the week would fly by. It had been days since she had last spoken to Callie. It had been days since Callie had kissed her. Arizona could think of little more than the sensation of the other woman's lips on her own. All she could think about was how her lips tingled after their kiss, how her knees felt weak when she saw the other woman smile, and how her heart threatened to jump out of her chest when the Latina spoke to her.

The week passed slower than ever, but Friday night finally came. Arizona had butterflies for most of the day. She spent much more time than she normally would fixing her hair and choosing a dress to wear. She was pulled out of her meticulous preparations by the horn of a car outside. She ran to the window and saw that Jackson and Alex were outside waiting for her. She ran out her room and down the stairs a little faster than she was comfortable with. She ran out to the car and slid into the backseat next to April and Izzie.

The car couldn't get to the bar fast enough. Once the car pulled up to the bar, Arizona was the first one out. She almost began to run as she saw the door was in sight. She could hear a slow song through the walls of the building. She entered the door and immediately saw Callie singing on stage. The others moved around her to find a table, but Arizona stopped in her tracks. A dimpled smile grew on her face as she listened to the woman on stage. After a few moments, she felt April tug her over to the table they had all sat down at it.

Arizona never took her eyes off the woman on stage. Callie was singing with the band playing behind her. Arizona's eyes met Callie's halfway through the song. Both smiled as their eyes met. Callie continued singing the slow song as a few couples danced on the dance floor.

_I would be lucky to find me a man_

_Who could love me the way that I am_

_With all my troubling ways._

Arizona smiled widely as Callie sang those lyrics. These were the types of songs that Callie had said she hated. She hated the songs about how she needs to find a man to take care of her. Callie nearly laughed as she saw Arizona smile at the lyrics.

_I need a man who got no baggage to claim._

_I would be lucky to find me a man_

_Who could love me the way that I am._

Callie kept her eyes locked on Arizona's as she finished the song. She swayed on the stage to the beat the drummer was making and she watched the man next to her produce a sweet melody from his trumpet. Once the song was done, she made her way off the stage as the next band was getting ready to play. Callie sat down by the bar and looked over to Arizona sitting across the room. Without saying a word, Arizona rose from her seat with her friends and walked over to the bar. The blonde's eyes ran up Callie's legs and stopped at the Latina's full lips before finally making it up to her eyes.

Callie smiled and dropped her gaze down to the drink that was placed in front of her. She could feel Arizona sit down in the seat next to her. "What took you so long? I thought you weren't coming," Callie said jokingly as she looked up from her drink and straight into Arizona's eyes.

"Hey now! I don't remember you inviting me here this evening," Arizona replied. "You should just be super excited I made it here at all."

"I am," Callie simply stated. She studied the blonde's face. She could see the Arizona's eyes dart from her eyes down to her lips. She couldn't help but smile at the other woman. "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Arizona replied after a few seconds. Callie stood up and held her hand out for Arizona to take. Arizona placed her hand in Callie's and Callie led them both to the dance floor. Callie placed her hands in the same positions that Mark's were, just a week before. Arizona couldn't help but notice how much more comfortable she felt in Callie's arms. They swayed gently to the blues song that the band was playing in front of them. Callie held her arm up, motioning for the shorter woman to twirl underneath it. Arizona followed Callie's lead. After the spin, Callie pulled Arizona in close. Closer than they had been before. Their bodies were pushed close to one another as they swayed on the dance floor. Callie had Arizona spin out of her arms, and back into them, this time with Arizona's back to Callie's front.

The dark haired woman leaned in close to the blonde and put her lips close to Arizona's ear. "How about we get out of here? Go somewhere we can talk," she whispered.

Arizona's breath hitched as Callie's breath tickled her ear. In that moment, she couldn't think. She was sure that if Callie had not had her hands around her body, her knees might give out. Callie spun Arizona around and pulled them close again. The blonde could only respond by nodding her head. Callie pulled away from Arizona's arms and took her by the hand. She pulled the shorter woman through the crowd and out the door. Callie fished through her small purse to find her keys as she continued to talk to her car. Arizona followed her to her black 1948 Chevrolet Fleetline. Arizona couldn't help but wonder where Callie was taking her.

After driving for a few minutes, it was apparent where Callie had taken her. A movie was about to start on the large white screen in front of all the cars. Callie adjusted the speakers in the car, and looked towards Arizona after a couple moments. "I hope you like scary movies," she said with a slight smirk on her face.

Arizona reluctantly took her eyes from the screen and found the brown eyes that were staring at her. She had never been a fan of scary movies, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell the other woman that. "Yeah," Arizona said as she looked back to the screen. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap while Callie continued to stare at her.

"How about I get you some popcorn?" Callie said. She exited the car and left Arizona alone.

Arizona used this time to take a few deep breaths and gather her thoughts. This woman might literally be the death of her. Being around the dark haired woman made the rest of the world fall away. She was sure that if breathing wasn't involuntary, she'd forget to breathe when she was around Callie. She wasn't used to anyone treating her that way, man or woman. The way the dark haired woman made Arizona feel scared her quite a bit. Callie returned to the car after buying them popcorn and drinks. She handed Arizona the popcorn. "Thanks," she replied nervously.

Callie could sense how nervous Arizona was. She thought it was cute how simple little things she did could make the blonde nervous. "It's really okay. You can relax," Callie said as she observed Arizona nibbling on the popcorn in front of her. Arizona looked up from her popcorn, but only gave a small smile as a reply. Callie giggled at the other woman. "Come here," she said as the gestured for Arizona to sit closer. Arizona scooted across the bench seat closer to Callie, and the dark haired woman placed her arm around the blonde. "It'll be okay. I'm here if you get scared."

"I'll be fine," Arizona reassured Callie as she relaxed into Callie. Arizona tried to keep a brave face, but towards the middle of the movie she began having difficulties. Her body instinctively pushed into Callie's as the ominous music began to play louder and louder. Arizona had one hand still gripping a handful of popcorn as a monster popped onto the screen. Startled, she flung her hand out of the popcorn and curled into Callie's body. She hid her face in Callie's neck as the popcorn from her hand went flying throughout the car.

Callie gripped Arizona's shoulder tightly as the blonde woman curled into her body. She rubbed her back, reassuring her that she was okay. After a couple minutes, Arizona noticed the chest she was curled into bobbing up and down. She looked up to see Callie laughing softly at her. The blonde saw pieces of popcorn stuck in Callie's hair. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said as she reached up to grab a piece of popcorn caught in Callie's hair, brushing her cheek in the process.

The woman immediately stopped laughing as Arizona's hand brushed against her cheek. Arizona forgot about the popcorn as brown eyes met hers. She had forgotten where they were and what movie was playing on the screen in front of them. All Arizona could think of was one thing. She let her thumb brush across Callie's cheek one more time before reaching her lips up taking Callie's in hers. The kiss was slow, but passionate. Neither of the women in a hurry to pull away. After a few moments, Arizona pulled herself away from kiss. She looked straight into Callie's eyes. The brown eyes in front of her stared back with the same intensity as Arizona's. She slowly reclaimed the Latina's lips one last time. Pulling away again, she tore her eyes from Callie's back to the screen in front of them. "The movie is over," she stated.

"I guess that's my cue to get you home," Callie said, her arm still around the woman next to her. The ride home was comfortably silent. Neither woman felt the need to say anything. Arizona stayed cuddled into Callie's side as she drove them back to Arizona's dorm. She parked the car and Callie walked Arizona over to the dorms. They stopped right outside the door.

"Tonight was…" Arizona said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Callie said with a smile. She could almost hear the blonde thinking. She stepped closer to Arizona and took one of her hands. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

Arizona looked into her eyes and down to their joined hands. "I would love that," she replied.

Callie faced her and placed her hands on Arizona's waist. She pulled the woman in close and Arizona slowly snaked her arms around Callie's neck. They shared one last kiss before Callie knew it was time to leave. She moved her hands from Arizona's waist and back down to both of her hands. She squeezed them gently. "Good. I think it's about time I take you on a proper date," Callie said, looking into Arizona's eyes. "Goodnight, Arizona. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona replied. She watched the other woman walk back to her car and drive away. The blonde turned and began walking up the stairs to her room. She slid into her bed fully clothed. "Date?" she asked to herself. She had never known any women who went on dates with other woman. It was just something that was just not done, as far as she knew. That word, date, brought everything into focus. She sighed loudly. She didn't know what to do. These feelings she felt towards Callie were unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had never dated anyone before, man or woman. She rolled over onto her back. "I can't do this. I can't go on this date," she stated firmly.

Sleep didn't come easy for Arizona that night.

* * *

**The song Callie sings while Arizona enters the club is "Worrisome Heart" by Melody Gardot. I realize this song was originally released in 2006, but it has a jazzy feel to it, which kind of inspired me to write this. So, for the sake of this story, pretend it was recorded in 1950. Okay, leave lots of reviews because reviews are more or less equal to love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks. Here's another chapter for you. I changed the rating on this story to M. It's not quite M rated yet, but I want to keep my options open just in case things will change in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Leave reviews! :-)**

* * *

Arizona paced her room the entire day, so much that she was afraid she would burn holes in the carpet from her shoes. The contemplated whether or not she really wanted to go to dinner with Callie. She was unsure about her feelings towards the woman. The blonde had never met anyone who was in the same predicament as her. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be with a man, and perhaps maybe the feelings were better with a man. She sure didn't feel the same way why when she kissed Mark a couple weeks before. All of her friends dated boys, her mother married her father, and her brother dated girls. Arizona had never felt what it was like to date someone, or fall in love. It felt right with Callie though. She felt comfortable and happy, and with Mark she just felt uncomfortable. Time seemed to fly by and Arizona decided that she needed to go to dinner. She needed to clear things up. She needed to talk with Callie and figure out what was going on between them. She got ready and walked out the door to go wait for Callie outside.

Arizona took a seat at bench outside the dorms. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her mind raced at the thoughts of what could occur this evening. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, Callie pulled up in her car. Arizona slid into the passenger seat of the car. She looked over to Callie in the driver's seat. She was wearing a tight dark dress. Something Arizona's mother would never approve of. Her eyes glanced over Callie's entire body. She was beautiful. While she looked at the woman across the car from her, any doubt she had about not wanting to go on this date dropped out of her mind.

Callie drove them to a nearby diner and the waitress seated them at a table near the back. After they ordered their food, they sat silently across from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Finally breaking the silence, Callie began, "So tell me about your family."

Arizona took a deep breath and began to answer Callie's question, "Well, my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, is in the United States Marine Corps. He was injured when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, so he's now back at home with my mother. My mother, Barbara, took care of me and my brother growing up." Arizona smiled as images of her childhood flashed through her mind. Her brother was five years older than her, so she always looked up to him. She wanted to grow up to be exactly like him.

"And where is your brother now?" Callie asked as their food was brought to their table.

"After my father was injured, my brother was very angry. He counted the days until he would be able to deploy overseas. He was an Army Ranger. He didn't have a clear head. He sort of went overseas with revenge in his mind," Arizona said. She played with the food on her plate, not once looking up at Callie. "He got deployed when he was eighteen. He…uh…didn't make it back," she stated quietly.

Callie reached out and took Arizona's hand over the table. She let her thumb trace circles over the top of the blonde's hand. After about a minute, blue eyes met the brown eyes sitting across the table from her. "I'm sorry," Callie said sincerely. There was nothing else she could say.

Arizona shook her head in an attempt to keep the tears from coming. She continued to play with the food on her plate. "How about you? Where are you from? Family?" Arizona asked.

Callie took her hand back from Arizona's. "Originally from Miami. My father, Carlos, owns a couple of hotels there. My mother, Lucia, works at a law firm there as well. My little sister, Aria, is still in high school in Miami." Callie said. She took a few bites of her food. "Why'd you come to Seattle?"

"I just needed a change. After my brother died, I wasn't sure I could be round the town that we grew up in. Too many memories from when we were kids. When I got accepted to UW Seattle, I just packed my bags and left. How about you? You're a long way from Miami. How'd you get here?" Arizona asked curiously.

"I also needed to get away. Obviously, I had different less tragic reasons. I just don't get along with my family much. I moved with my sights set on California, but I fell in love and moved with her up to Seattle," Callie said as she took a couple more bites of her food.

"Her? So you date women?" Arizona asked inquisitively. She took the last couple fries off her plate and placed them in her mouth.

"Most of the time. I spent a lot of time trying to date men. None of the men I dated made me feel like _she _made me feel. I fell in love. Which is why I don't talk to my family anymore. They stopped talking to me after they found out," Callie explained.

Arizona was shocked by Callie's confession, in more than one way. Arizona could never imagine her parents abandoning her, even if she did fall for someone they didn't approve of. She was also shocked by what Callie had said about the woman she fell in love with. What the Latina just said sounded a little like how Arizona was feeling right now. Of course it was too early to know if she was falling for the beautiful Latina across the table from her, but it was true that she made the blonde feel different than anyone else ever had. The blonde didn't have to pretend to like Callie like she used to pretend to like boys in the past. "How did you know you were in love? How do you know you're in love, period?" she asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Callie sipped on her soda in front of her and smiled at the question the blonde had asked her. "It's like every good experience you've ever had, wrapped into one moment. You look into her eyes and you know that she makes you a better person than you were before. She makes you feel like the only other person in the universe. When you're around her, you don't care about time and space. Just her. Your heart beats…for her. When you're in love, you'll know," Callie said, not once taking her eyes away from the blonde's. "I think you'll know."

Arizona could not tear her eyes away from Callie's. Her heart fluttered by the words that just came out of Callie's mouth. She didn't know exactly what her feelings were for the dark haired woman sitting across from her, but she knew she liked her. A lot.

They paid for their food and left the diner. The two women walked down the sidewalk. The moon reflected off of the ocean water across the street. Callie took Arizona's hand and wove their fingers together. She led the blonde across the street to stand by the railing. They could hear the sound of the waves just a few feet away from where they stood. Arizona leaned up against the railing in front of her. She could feel Callie's body next to her as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Callie asked, looking out onto the water.

Arizona turned her head to look at Callie. "So beautiful," she replied, slightly breathless.

Callie turned her head to look into Arizona's eyes. She took her free hand and brought it up to Arizona's cheek, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Arizona's ear. She brought her lips to meet Arizona's for just one kiss. After she pulled back, she unwrapped her arm from Arizona's waist. "Come on," Callie said. She took Arizona's hand and led her down to the end of the sidewalk. She kicked off her shoes and began walking across the soft sand of the beach in front of them. Arizona followed Callie as she got closer and closer to the water. Callie turned her head towards Arizona. "Trust me?" she asked the blonde. Arizona only nodded as a reply.

Callie began to unbutton the buttons on the front of her own dress and slipped the fabric down her body. She looked back at Arizona before running down to the water. Arizona stood frozen in her tracks. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The Latina's body reflected the moonlight so beautifully, and Arizona could feel herself blush. She could feel her body temperature rise exponentially.

Once in the water, Callie turned back to Arizona who had still not moved from her spot on shore. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Callie yelled.

Arizona slowly reached behind her back to pull the zipper down. She shrugged her shoulders and the dress dropped down to the sand beneath her. She could feel Callie's eyes on her body as she slowly walked to the water. The water was cold, colder than she had expected it to be. It felt chilly on her overheated skin. She dove into the water quickly, hoping her body would get used to the coldness of the water. She reemerged a couple feet in front of Callie. She wiped the water off her face and took a deep breath. Right as she opened her eyes, Callie splashed her with water.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled at her. She sent a large splash back in revenge. As the water began to settle, she looked around, but did not see Callie anywhere in sight. She looked around frantically for the other woman, but she was nowhere to be found.

Just a second later, she felt a body press up against her front. Callie's face emerged from the water just centimeters from Arizona's. Arizona could feel Callie's arms wrap around her waist and up to her back. The blonde placed her hands on Callie's arms and followed them all the way up to her shoulders. As Arizona's hands grazed over Callie's shoulders, Callie pulled her in tightly. She claimed Arizona's lips once again, but this time, she was not satisfied with just one kiss. She began to kiss the blonde slowly and passionately, her hands moving down Arizona's back. Arizona wrapped both her arms around Callie's neck, hoping she would never pull away. Callie felt Arizona's tongue graze her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Callie allowed it, and she felt her body temperature rise even though they were in the chilly water. The kiss began to grow more needy, and Callie moved her hands down to Arizona's hips. She pulled Arizona's hips closer, hearing a slight moan come from the blonde's mouth. She leaned and grabbed both of Arizona's legs and wrapped them around her own waist, never breaking the kiss. Callie walked them up to the shore and laid Arizona onto the wet sand, keeping her body on top of her. Arizona's hands moved from Callie's neck to her back, pulling her down on top of her even harder. Callie tangled her leg between Arizona's and pushed her knee up slightly. Arizona moaned out of the kiss and arched her back, exposing her neck to the woman on top of her. Callie immediately moved her lips down to the exposed neck and began to suck on Arizona's pulse point.

Arizona opened her eyes slightly and saw a shaky light coming towards from the other side of the beach. "Someone's coming," she whispered softly.

"What?" Callie managed to say as her tongue grazed across the skin of Arizona's neck up to her ear.

Arizona shivered as the Latina kissed behind her ear. "Calliope! Someone's coming!" she said with a little more force this time.

Callie stopped her trail of kisses to look up at the approaching light. She looked back down to Arizona beneath her. They quickly untangled themselves and grabbed their clothes. They ran quickly off of the beach, throwing their dresses onto their wet bodies. They giggled loudly as they ran as quick as they could back to Callie's car.

Both continued to giggle the entire way back to Arizona's dorm. Arizona nuzzled into Callie's wet body the entire drive back. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she could feel her heart racing in her chest, among other places. "That was close," Arizona said as they both got out of the car and began to walk the sidewalk to the dorms. They stopped right outside the door. "Can I see you tomorrow? Lunch?" the blonde asked as she took Callie's hands in her own. A hopeful smile played across Arizona's face.

Callie's heart fluttered at the sight of Arizona's dimples. She would never be able to say no to those dimples. "Of course," Callie replied. She kissed Arizona more time before the blonde turned and went up the stairs of the dorm. Callie stayed outside the door, replaying the events of the night. She had never had a night like tonight. She looked up and saw a dorm room light turn on, which she assumed was Arizona's. All she could do was smile. There was something about that woman that drove Callie crazy, in a good way. She turned and walked back to her car. She wanted to drive home and get to sleep as soon as she could. She wanted tomorrow afternoon to come as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Well? This chapter was a little shorter, but I hope it was totally worth it? Do I smell drama in Callie and Arizona's future? Insert maniacal laugh here.** _  
_


	5. Interlude

**Hey guys, sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Here's a little interlude to tide you over until I post the next chapter later tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona did not get much sleep after her date with Callie. If Callie only knew the effect she had on the blonde. Nearly every night, she dreamt a about the beautiful Latina, but last night was a lot more vivid. A sheen of sweat began to cover her body as images of the brown haired woman came into focus.

_**Callie began to undress herself and crawled over Arizona on the bed. She left a trail of kisses from her belly button up to her lips, claiming them with a soft kiss. The kiss began to grow more passionate, and Callie placed her leg between Arizona's. Feeling the pressure between her legs, she rocked her hips up upon Callie's in hopes of gaining more friction. A small moan escaped her mouth as she gained the friction she so desperately needed. It was not enough though. Sensing what the woman under her needed, Callie trailed her right hand down Arizona's shoulders, and then her stomach. She hesitated before going any lower. She pulled out of the kiss and looked into the blue eyes staring back at her, they were many shades darker than the blue they usually were. Receiving a nod from the blonde, she moved her hand the little distance she had left and cupped Arizona where she needed her most. **_

Arizona awoke suddenly and sat straight up in her bed. Panting heavily, she felt her heart racing in her chest, as well as between her legs. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around the room to the clock. She had overslept, but was not upset about it. In no time, she would be spending lunch with the woman of her dreams. She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"That woman is going to be the death of me."

* * *

**New chapter up tonight! Stay tuned! Follow me on Twitter CalzonaQuotes**


	6. Chapter 5

**That last update was a little mean, I know. Such a tease! Here's another chapter for you! The song in the chapter is "Earth Angel" by The Penguins, which I realize wasn't released until 1954, but go with me. Also wrote this chapter slightly tipsy, so, enjoy!**

* * *

A knock at the door pulled Arizona from the final touches she was making to her hair. She took one last look in the mirror to look at her dress. She needed to look perfect. She wanted to look perfect for Callie. Callie embodied perfection. Another knock.

"Coming!"

She pulled open the door to see the most amazing brown eyes staring back at her. She could stare into those eyes all day.

"I brought sandwiches. You like sandwiches, right?" Callie asked.

"Sure." She didn't really like sandwiches, but she liked the girl that had the sandwiches. Arizona motioned Callie into her room and she dropped her picnic basket on the desk by the bed. The images from her dream ran through her head over and over again. She thought about the dark haired woman's skin against hers at the beach the night before. She tried to shake the images out of her head as Callie handed her a sandwich. She sat on the floor in front of the bed, and Callie followed.

"What made you want to study to be a doctor?"

"Well, I come from a long line of military people. They risked their lives to help people. I grew up understanding the importance of helping people." She took a bite of her sandwich. "I wanted to help people too. More than anything. I want to be able to help people through the worst days of their life, and help them live. Help them live happy and long lives."

A smile grew on Callie's face. "That's very admirable. You're amazing…"

Arizona could feel a blush begin to form on her cheeks. It felt like the room had gotten about a hundred degrees hotter. As hard as she tried, she could not get her mind off of the dream from last night. The way the Latina's body felt against hers, the way her lips felt against her body. She felt a layer of sweat begin to form across her body. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to calm herself down.

"I'll be right back," she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Once Arizona closed the door behind her, she leaned up against the sink. She needed to get herself under control. She took a couple deep breaths and splashed some water on her face. She felt like her skin was on fire, but nothing could put the fire out. After a few more minutes, she took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She entered her dorm room again and found that Callie had put a record on her record player.

"I'm sorry. I hope this was okay. I saw your records and couldn't help myself," Callie stated as she heard the door close behind her.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Can I have this dance?" Callie asked. She crossed the room and held out her hand. Slow music was playing from the record player, and her hips slightly swayed with the music.

"I don't think I could ever say no." Arizona put her hands around Callie's neck as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Brown eyes stared into her blue eyes like they were looking deep into her soul. Callie began singing the words to the song that was playing from the record player. Her voice became the only thing that Arizona could hear. She hung on every word.

_I fell for you and I knew _

_The vision of your love-loveliness_

_I hoped and I pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

_Earth angel. earth angel_

_Please be mine…_

Lips captured the Latina's before any other lyrics could come out. Arizona had lost the internal battle she had been having. The words that came from Callie's mouth, the lyrics, broke down any resolve that Arizona had. She needed to show the Latina how she felt. She grazed Callie's lip with her tongue, asking for entrance. The kiss deepened and Callie pushed the blonde against the wall behind her. When she needed air, she broke the kiss, but Callie continued leaving kisses down her neck, hands roaming from her hips up her sides. Arizona moved her hands between them and began to unbutton her own dress.

Realizing what the blonde was doing, Callie put her hands over Arizona's. "Let me." Her hands took over and unbuttoned the remaining buttons on the blue dress the blonde had been wearing. She moved her hands up to pull the dress off Arizona's shoulders, and down over her hips. "You're beautiful," Callie panted. She quickly took the blonde's lips back in hers.

Arizona reached around to the zipper of Callie's dress and slowly pulled it down. The dress fell to the ground next to hers. The woman in front of her was gorgeous. She pushed Callie off of her and led her to the bed a few feet away. She sat on the bed and the dark haired woman pushed her back onto the pillows. She crawled over the blonde on the bed and straddled her hips.

"Wait…this is my first…I don't know what to do…" Arizona whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry. Just relax," Callie said softly. She could feel how timid her lover was.

She kissed the blonde's neck and left a trail down to her breasts. She sucked on one nipple while she palmed the other in her hand. Arizona arched her back into Callie's touch. Callie continued her trail of kisses down her firm stomach down to her hips. She hooked her fingers around Arizona's panties and pulled them down her legs. She threw them across the room and crawled back to the head of the bed, this time with a knee applying pressure in between Arizona's legs. Both women moaned into a kiss as Callie thrust her tongue into Arizona's mouth. The Latina slowly lowered her hand down from the blonde's breast. Her hand descended to where Arizona needed it most. She drew circles around her bundle of nerves with her fingers, enjoying the twitching her lover was experiencing underneath her. She knew it wouldn't take much to put her over the edge. Callie kissed Arizona in a deep kiss as she slowly entered the blonde with one finger. The blonde moaned slightly into the kiss. She then added one more finger and the blonde broke the kiss and threw her head back.

"Calliopeeee…" Arizona said between breaths.

Callie curled her fingers and the blonde moaned loudly. She made sure her palm hit her bundle of nerves with each thrust. In less than a minute, she blonde hit her climax and held Callie tightly into her body, fingernails digging into the Latina's back. Callie collapsed onto the bed next to Arizona. The blonde couldn't move. She had never felt something so….amazing. Once she could move again, she turned onto her side and threw her arm across the Latina's body. She kissed behind Callie's ear and whispered, "Thank you."

A smirk grew on Callie's face. She leaned down and kissed Arizona's forehead. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Will you…uh…be my girlfriend?" Callie asked, meeting Arizona's blue eyes.

"Like go steady?"

"Maybe if we were twelve," Callie laughed, "But yeah."

Arizona stretched up and kissed Callie, a hand came up and cupped her cheek. "Of course, Calliope. I will be your girlfriend" She cuddled back into the Latina's shoulder. Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde and tried to pull her closer.

The two had fallen asleep, but Arizona awoke a few hours later to Callie stirring in her dorm room. "Hey," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Callie's eyes were darting across the room, "Hey, beautiful. I didn't mean to wake you." She walked over to bed and kissed Arizona. "I have a show tonight, so I have to head out. Can't seem to find my keys." Arizona pointed to her nightstand with a smirk on her face. Callie grabbed her keys from the nightstand, "You're amazing."

Arizona got up from the bed and threw her dress over her body. "Let me walk you to your car." They walked hand in hand to Callie's car. Once to the car, Arizona pushed Callie's back onto the car and pressed her body onto Callie's front. She moved her hand up to tangle into Callie's dark locks and pulled her into a searing kiss. After a minute, she pulled away and pressed her forehead against Callie's, "Have a good show."

"After a day like today, nothing could ruin…owwww!" Callie doubled over in pain, grabbing at her stomach. She began to fall but Arizona caught her.

"Calliope!" Arizona almost yelled, catching and holding Callie's body in her arms. "Calliope, what's wrong!"

Callie couldn't answer. All she could do was hold her stomach. She felt as though her insides were trying to get outside of her body.

Arizona took Callie's keys from her hand and opened the door that was behind the Latina's back. She sat the dark haired woman into the passenger seat and ran over to the drivers seat. She started the car and sped down the road. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital that was a few blocks away. As she pulled up, she looked over to Callie in the passenger seat, "I'm getting help. Hold on." She slammed the door behind her and ran into the hospital. Within a couple of seconds, two doctors were helping Callie out of the car and into the hospital. Arizona was left behind next to the car. What just happened?

She sat in the waiting room for what felt like a lifetime. She paced for a while, but when that did nothing to calm her nerves she straightened every object in the room obsessively. After everything was straightened, she sat back down into the uncomfortable chairs in the room. Chewing on her thumbnail, she noticed a doctor enter the room. "You can come see her now."

Arizona almost plowed him over as she ran from the room and out into the hallway. She entered the room a few seconds later. Callie was sitting up in a hospital bed with her knees to her chest. Arizona moved to her side and took a seat near the head of the bed. "How are you? What's going on?"

Callie hesitated. She knew she needed to tell the truth, but she was afraid of what would happen if she told the truth. "I'm pregnant… was pregnant…"

"Excuse me?" All the air rushed out of her body.

* * *

**So the drama begins. How will Arizona react? Will she continue to date Callie, or will it be too much for her to take? Please don't throw bricks at my head….**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm a sucker for a nice cliffhanger. Hope you guys weren't too angry with me. I've also decided to make the chapters a little shorter so I could get them posted quicker. At least for now. I'm probably the least consistent writer on here. How long do you think I can keep using the first fanfic excuse? Milking it for all that it's worth. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" All the air in flew out of Arizona's lungs and she was not sure if she remembered how to breathe. Nothing made sense. How could Callie be pregnant? How could her _girlfriend _be pregnant? She stood up abruptly from her chair next to the bed and walked to the opposite side of the room, trying to put some space between her and the dark haired woman.

Minutes passed in silence. Callie watched as Arizona paced across the room. "Arizona…" She had no clue what to say. The blonde did not listen as she continued her walking across the floor. "Arizona, please say something…"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, eyes on the floor. She could not pull her eyes up to look at the woman in the hospital bed. She had only known the woman for a few weeks, but it angered her that anyone else had ever touched her. A _man _had gotten her pregnant. She couldn't make sense out of the entire situation. "Who?" she finally asked. Slowly she brought her eyes up from the floor to meet the brown eyes staring at her from across the room.

"Who what?"

"Who did this? Who did this to you?"

Callie pulled her legs tighter into her body. "Arizona, it doesn't matter who…"

"Callie, tell me," she said softly, it was barely audible.

"Mark…" Tears began falling down Callie's face. Arizona had to fight the urge to run across the room and wipe them from her eyes. The image of Mark even being around the Latina made Arizona's stomach churn. Without saying a word, she left Callie's hospital room. "Arizona, where are you going?" she heard Callie say as she exited the room and almost ran down the hallway.

An hour later, she found herself in her dorm room. She was unaware exactly how she got back. Her mind was clouded with images of Callie and Mark, his hands all over her. His hands over the woman she _loves!_ She crawled into her bed fully clothed. Did she really love this woman? Was this how love was supposed to feel? Or was she just jealous?

She watched the clock as the minute hand made complete revolutions over and over again. She grabbed her books once the sun rose, and she headed to class in the same clothes she had worn the day before. She stood outside the classroom, masses of students passing before her unfocused eyes. She focused her eyes and immediately found who she was looking for. Mark. He was walking straight at her. She began to walk in his direction, picking up her pace the stride after stride. When she was a couple feet from him, she threw her books on the ground and pushed into his chest with her hands.

Shocked, Mark stumbled backwards as Arizona kept hitting his chest with her fists. "What the hell, Blondie?!"

She continued to hit his chest with her fists with all her might. "How dare you! You did this to her!" she yelled.

"What did I do to who?"

"Callie! You did this to her!" She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from Mark. Alex carried her a few feet across the hallway.

"What happened to her?" he asked. His expression was fully concerned, and it made Arizona sick.

"Maybe you should go ask her yourself. Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, room 104." she spat back at him. She struggled out of Alex's arms and grabbed her books from the floor. She didn't bother going to class that day. She didn't know if Mark would be in class or at the hospital with Callie, but she didn't want to risk having to sit across from him during class.

Arizona spent hours in her dorm room. She sat on her bed with her back against the wall and her knees pulled into her chest. _'There's nothing conventional about dating a woman. There's nothing conventional about your girlfriend being pregnant out of wedlock.' _she thought_. 'Maybe what Mark and Joe said was right. What if Callie really is trouble? Do I really want to be a part of all this trouble?'_

A loud knocking on the door pulled Arizona out of her thoughts. "Go away!" she yelled, not bothering to get up from the bed.

"Arizona! Open the door!"

"Callie, please go away!"

"You had NO right to go to Mark! That was not your secret to tell! I cannot believe you!" Callie yelled through the door.

Arizona immediately felt guilty. She realized she had made a mistake by doing that. The blonde slowly got up from her bed and made her way to the door.

"Arizona! Open this…" The door opened and cut her sentence off. She pushed past the blonde and walked into the room. She pinched her nose, right between her eyes. "¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así! ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti!"

Arizona closed the door behind her and leaned back onto it. "Callie, I don't speak Spanish…"

"I can't believe you! I thought I could trust you! I thought you'd know better!" she yelled back at the blonde leaning against the door. She obviously looked guilty. "I thought you'd have the respect, the decency, to at least let me tell him myself instead of pushing him onto me and forcing me to do it when I wasn't ready! Looks like I thought wrong. I don't know you at all." She went for the door handle that was next to Arizona's back, but the blonde didn't move. "Arizona, move."

"I'm sorry, Callie," Arizona whispered, looking straight into the Latina's eyes. "Please, you have to believe me."

"Arizona! Please. Move."

"No!"

Callie reached for the handle again and attempted to open the door again. Arizona held the door shut still. The dark haired woman's struggles became weaker, and Arizona saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "Calliope." she whispered. She tried wrapping her arms around the taller woman, who was still struggling with the door handle, but she immediately pushed the smaller blonde away. Arizona wrapped her arms around the taller woman again, this time as tightly as she could without hurting her. Callie resisted for a couple seconds, tears now streamed down her face. Her hand shot from the door handle around Arizona's back and she began to fully sob into the blonde's neck. "Please…" was all she could say between sobs.

"I know, I know." Arizona could feel Callie's knees give away beneath her and felt the full weight of the woman in her arms. The blonde gently brought her down to the floor and the Latina continued to sob into Arizona's lap. Arizona rubbed her back and combed her fingers through Callie's dark tresses. Her heart was breaking as she saw the woman in her lap crying, seeing her so broken and vulnerable.

She wanted to console the dark haired woman any way she could, but she didn't know if she _should._

* * *

**This chapter didn't come out at all like I had planned. Not exactly happy with it, also another reason why I cut this chapter so short. I'm going to sleep on it and come back tomorrow with a fresh perspective. New chapter up tomorrow! As always, leave lots of reviews!**


	8. Interlude 2

**Hey guys, I got a request to write a little bit about what happened between Callie and Mark in the hospital room. Flashback is in italics. Here's another interlude until I can get the next chapter up. Also, school starts in two days, so my updates will be a little slower. I'll try to post twice a week! Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie could feel Arizona's fingers combing through her dark hair. She wished she could hate the woman that was consoling her right now, but she couldn't. It didn't matter how hard she would try, but her head could not convince her heart to let go of the blonde. She was just so angry. Angry that Arizona had left her alone in the hospital, but even more angry that she had gone and talked to Mark. She lifted her head up as soon as the tears had slowed their pace down her face. Her puffy eyes met blue eyes staring down at her.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." Arizona took Callie's hands and pulled her to her feet. Once under the blankets on Arizona's bed, the blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina from behind and pulled her closer into her body.

Callie could feel the warmth of the blonde behind her. The warmth was comforting. Her tears had stopped falling, but events of the past twenty-four hours kept replaying in her head. As Arizona's breathing became deeper and more regular, Callie could tell she was fast asleep. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would fall upon her more easily tonight than it had the night before.

_ She sat in the hospital bed holding her knees tightly into her body, trying to find some warmth and comfort from the cold room she was in. She wished Arizona had not stormed out of her room the night before. The fact that she had been pregnant was such a shock to her system. She felt as though all her hard wiring had been disconnected and reconnected differently than before. Callie had never wanted kids. She never thought she would be any good at being a mother. Now knowing that she wasn't pregnant anymore, Callie was sad. More than sad. No words could accurately describe the feelings she had at this moment. In that moment, she wished she was still pregnant. She wished she was able to have a baby growing inside of her. She wanted to give birth and see Arizona holding her baby. Maybe it was too early to think about kids with Arizona, but she definitely could see herself having kids with Arizona sometime in the future. She wanted babies that had Arizona's beautiful blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Babies with Arizona's dimples would possibly kill people with their cuteness. _

_ Callie was taken out of her hormone fueled baby thoughts by a large figure standing in the door of her hospital room. "Cal…"_

_ Nothing came out of Callie's mouth as she tried to speak. After Arizona had stormed out of her room the night before, she hadn't been able to speak to anyone. How did Mark figure out she was in the hospital? Did Arizona tell him everything? She could feel anger start to bubble under the surface of her skin. _

_ "Cal, what happened? Arizona said…."_

_ "Perfect…" Callie managed to whisper. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, especially Mark. She felt a corner of the bed shift as Mark sat towards the foot of the bed. _

_ "Arizona said I did this. What did I do, Cal?" the man asked softly. _

_ The entire conversation became a blur. Callie wasn't sure she was making sense, or even talking correctly. She did not know how to tell the man sitting before her what had happened last night. She just clutched her legs tighter and pulled them closer into her torso. Nothing he was saying was making any sense._

_ Before she knew it, Mark had gotten up from his spot on the bed. Callie's eyes stared at the spot where he was sitting as he crossed the room to the door. Once in the doorway, he stopped and looked back at the Latina. She lifted her eyes from the spot on the bed to his eyes. He gave her a shake of the head and walked off down the hallway. Unable to hold it in any long, tears began to fall unrestrained from her eyes. _

_ What had just happened?_

* * *

Good question. Didn't think I'd give you all the answers, did you? I'll be working more on Arizona/Callie's relationship more next chapter and getting to the main theme of the entire story. Thanks for reading. Leave a review.


End file.
